The first Christmas
by kingalex1234
Summary: Alex usually celebrates Christmas alone with his twin. But this year, Aqua has something else planned for him. How far is she willing to go to make Christmas really special for him?


**Disclaimer: I don't own pikmin, I don't own Nintendo, and I don't think anyone owns Christmas**

December, 24, year 20xx

"Come on slow poke! Hurry up!"

"You're faster than us, you know that!"

"And why am I carrying everything again?"

"You know perfectly well why!"

To clear up your confusion, I'll introduce myself. I'm Aqua, Alex's closest companion. Formerly, I was a pikmin, along with 6 of my best friends. We were currently spending our first winter as humans, and Alex had told us about a celebration they had every year: Christmas.

Alex comes from a busy home, and he rarely gets the celebration he wants. His parents always go out, leaving his older siblings to take care of the younger ones, and leaving him to celebrate alone with his twin. But this year, we wanted to make it different.

I spent a VERY long time finding out what Christmas was all about, and, with the help of my friends, we were preparing for Christmas.

"Toxic! You need to slow down!" I called. Toxic was once a white pikmin, so she was used to being fast, and had trouble sitting still.

"You guys need to keep up!" Toxic replied

"I will shock you if I have to" Daisy said. I didn't doubt she would go through with her promise, seeing how she was a former yellow.

"Let's just get the tree done before Alex gets home" Flame said.

"As long as you don't burn it, we'll be fine" Toxic said. Flame was a former red pikmin, so he had a habit of burning things on accident.

"Where's Ariel, she was supposed to get the decorations with Rocky" I asked

"They got caught in a rain storm" Flame said "they still don't like water and their stuck at the store"

"Now, if you had gone-" Toxic started

"Zip it Toxic, you know why I didn't go!" I said, cutting her off. I was a former blue, so I loved water, but because I was the one who knew most about Christmas, I needed to stay and help the others.

"Hurry up Muscles!" Daisy complained

"I might go a bit faster if one of you helped me carry this!" he replied. Muscles was formerly a purple, so he was the best at carrying heavy things. We had all tried to carry the tree, but he was the only one who was actually able to lift it.

"Wait, did you say they were in a rain storm?" I asked

"Yea, that's what they told me this morning" Flame said

"But…it's below freezing now…" I said, looking out the window. I had seen snow before, I had to go through freezing cold lakes in it too, but Alex had told me it was a VERY different experience as a human...but it wasn't snowing, not yet at least.

"Don't worry Aqua, snow will fall before you know it" Daisy said.

I sighed "I know…" I replied, a bit of my usual sadness showing. Each pikmin had a personality based off of their leader. Many times, this can explain why they are colored the way they are, or why they have their specific ability.

"Cheer up Aqua! I'm sure there will be snow soon!" Flame said, trying to cheer me up like usual.

"Muscles, put it over here" Daisy said, setting aside a box.

The moment Muscles put the tree down, the phone rang, making everyone except me jump. I was used to the ringing phone, but the others still had a bit of trouble with any human technology.

"I got it" I said. I picked up the phone "hello?"

"Hi Aqua!" I heard Arial's excited voice from the other end "the rain finally stopped, we'll be there shortly!" she said

"Good, the less time we delay, the better" I said. "See ya" I hung up the phone.

We immediately got to work decorating the tree with the decorations we had currently. We got everything except for the star at the top, which Ariel was going to do. Ariel was a former winged pikmin, so she was amazing at getting to high places. Daisy was good too, but she was more suited to flexibility.

Once Ariel and Rocky got back, we decorated the rest of the house, making it look as festive as possible.

"Well, I think we did a good job" Ariel said

"Hmm… there's still something missing" I said

"Presents!" we said in unison.

"There's no time for it!" Flame said

"Relax, we got a day, I'll get something from each of us for tomorrow" Ariel said, taking off with Rocky.

The presents were under the tree right before we went to sleep. The next morning, Alex came home just as we were finishing breakfast.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Alex said "who did all this?"

"We did" I said "it's the least we could do for you"

"Thank you so much!" he exclaimed, then he saw the presents "you got me presents too?" he asked.

"Each of us got you something" Flame said

"You shouldn't have!" he said "but I'm really glad you did."

"It wouldn't be right otherwise" Ariel said

"Your right…and because of that, I have a gift for you guys" Alex said, smiling "first, look outside"

We all ran to the window…and it was snowing! "Oh my god!" we exclaimed in unison

"Now, go out there and look at what I got you" he said

We rushed outside. At first, we didn't see anything. Ariel was the first to notice "you got pikmin?" she asked excitedly.

Now we could all see them. Playing in the snow by our feet were what must have been hundreds of little pikmin.

I looked at Alex "but, how?" I asked

He smiled "some things just can't be explained" he said.

It was nothing like I had seen before, everything just seemed to be perfect on that night.

I hugged him "merry Christmas Alex" I said happily

He smiled "merry Christmas Aqua"

And that, was my first Christmas as a human…

**What happens when you have an hour with a computer that doesn't have your other documents? You end up with a Christmas one-shot! I don't entirely know where this idea came from, but I decided to go with it. Reviews and criticism are not only appreciated, but I encourage them! Bye for now!**


End file.
